jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Dr3gon/Zwyczajna rzeczywistość i czas wielkich zmian na Berk...
Joł.. ;D Tu Dr3gon :) Kilka spoilerków ? Yup... ' '- Wojna ze smokami '- Przed HTTYD 1' '- Nie znają Szczerbatka, Wichurki, Hakokła itd...' '- Stoick i Valka oboje są' '- Astrid nie ma rodziców i mieszka sama' Zapraaaszajam ;) ''' Rozdział 1... Dzień, w którym wszystko ma się zmienić... '''Czkawka Tak tak... nazywam się Czkawka i jestem jedynym synem wodza Berk Stoicka Wazkiego. Wyspy Berk. JEsteśmy wikingami.... nie można chyba gorzej trafić niż być chuderlawym i zakochanym w najpiękniejszej rówiesniczce na Berk chłopakiem... Poza tym u nas na wyspie prowadzimy wojnę ze smokami... Rano jak codziennie wstałem. Ubrałem się, zjadlem przyszykowane przez mamę śniadanie i wyszedłem na dwór. Byłem sam. Oprócz Astrid... przeciągała się przed swoim domem. Gdy tylko mnie zobaczyła ruszyła w przeciwną stronę. Jak zawsze chwyciła swój niezawodny topór. Dzisiaj niebo było zachmurzone więc można się spodziewać ataku smoków. Zabrałem szkicownik i kilka ołówków. Usiadłem na klifie i zacząłem rysować Astrid... tak. To właśnie w niej się zakochałem. Jest na ogół niedostępna. Jest również w paczce... są tam prawie wszyscy moi rówiesnicy na Berk. Piękna niebieskooka blondynka Astrid, głupi dokuczający mi oblech Sączysmark, tęgi chłopak Śledzik, i głupie bliźniaki Mieczyk oraz Szpadka. Dzisiaj był wyjątkowo szczęsliwy dzień dla rysownika. Nad wodą skakały Gromogrzmoty. Naszkicowałem kilka. Wróciłem do domu. Zastałem tam swojego ojca Stoicka... Czkawka: O cześć tato... Stoick: Witaj synu. Czkawka: Dzisiaj też cały dzień na wodzowaniu ? Stoick: A no widzisz tak... wczoraj pół wieczora trzymałem lód przy głowie. A no i jeszcze jedno... jestem nastepcą wodza. Gorzej już być nie moze... Czkawka: TO ja pójdę do siebie... Wchodziłem po o dziwo nie skrzypiących schodach na górę. Miałem na ścianie mase rysunków. Prawie wszystkie smoki na Berk oprócz jednego... Nocnej Furii. Podobno nikt nigdy go nie widział, ani nikt nigdy go nie zabił. Smok czarny jak noc. Nigdy się nie pokazuje, nigdy nie kradnie owiec i co najważniejsze... nigdy nie pudłuje. Ale co tam smoki... Dużo rysunków to... Astrid.... Mogę się wpatrywać w te ściane godzinami. A więc... uwaliłem się na łóżku. Nagle zrobiło się ciemno. Nawet nie zauwazyłem kiedy. Smoki zaczeęły atakować... no tak. Wybiegłem na dwór. Pamiętam rade ojca." Nie pokazuj się smokom" szłem niezauważony. Ekipa pożarnicza czyli paczka rówieśników moich zaczęła gasić pożary. Astrid zgasiła z resztą jeden dom. Nagle pewien Koszmar Ponocnik złapał ją w swoje szpony i zrzucił gdzieś w lesie. Pobiegłem tam bez zastanowienia a reszcie kazałem dalej gasić. Szukałem pół lasu. Wreszcie zobaczyłem buta Astrid. Metr dalej leżała ona. Oparta o drzewo ze łzami w oczach i rozciętą ręką, raną na policzku. Brudna od ziemi, w którą wpadła. Czkawka: Astrid! Astrid: Czkawka... Czkawka: Pokaż... Na poczatku nie chciała mi dać ręki. No wiadomo.. wojowniczka i wogóle. Ale później zrozumiała, że nie chcę się zemścić za to co wyprawia mi Sączysmark. Astrid: Ałł... Czkawka: Ćśśś... Oderwałem kawałek bluzki i obwiązałem jej rekę. Potem położyłem ją sobie na ramieniu i zaniosłem do jej domu. Napaliłem ciut w kominku, aby było ciepło. Połozyłem ją na łóżku i pomogłem ogarnąć. Astrid: Czkawka czekaj.... Czkawka: Tak ? Astrid: Dzi... Dziękuję. Czkawka: Nie ma sprawy. Pomogłem jej tylko ciut zrobić coś do jedzenia i wróciłem do swojego domu. Podziękowała mi. Nie zapomnę do końca nędznego życia... swojego oczywiście. Chociaż jedna osoba jest w stanie podziękować. W sumie gdyby nie ja to kto wie co by ją spotkało w lesie... Nie chce o tym myśleć. Zasnąłem. Rano gdy się obudziłem ojciec stał nad moim łóżkiem zadowolony. Czkawka: AAaaa! Tato coo... co się stało ? Stoick: Nie wiesz synu ? Własnie pomogłeś pierwszy raz dziewczynie! Czkawka: Aaa... mówisz o Astrid ? Stoick: No a o kim innym ? Tak trzymaj. Klepnął mnie w plecy az mi serce do gardła podskoczyło. Czkawka: Tato błagam... Stoick: Ojć... Wstałem powoli z łóżka ociągając się. Popatrzałem przez okno. Właśnie do swojego domu z torbą jabłek wracała Astrid o kulach i z bandażami. Sączysmark próbował się do niej przystawić gdy walnęła go kijkiem tam gdzie... nie ważne. Pewnie bolało. Mniejsza z tym... Poszedłem do niej. Raz kozie śmierć. Wyszłem z domu... szłem zastanawiając się... pukać... nie pukać... pukać... nie... Zamysliłem sie. Nie widziałem, jak stałem przed jej drzwiami, a ona w nich. Astrid: Dobrze się czujesz Czkawka ? Czkawka: Eee...co ?! Aaaa.... tao dobrze. Wpadłem spytać co tam u Ciebie... Astrid: Dobrze, ale chyba... Czkawka: Eee... to może ja już pójdę ? Astrid: W sumie... wejdź. Czkawka Co ? Astrid: Wejdź. Chyba nie będziesz tak stał ? 'Rozdział 2 '' Dzień, w którym wszystko ma się zmienić...' Czkawka Nie mogłem uwierzyć! Zaprosiła mnie do domu! Swojego domu... ! Usiadłem w kuchni na krześle... Zaczęła mówić... Astrid: Czkawka... Czkawka: Tak ? Astrid: Ja... przepraszam za to jak Cię traktowaliśmy... ja... Czkawka: Nie szkodzi... Astrid: Ja nie wiedziałam, Ty nie jesteś taki za jakiego Cię uważałam... Czkawka: A za jakiego mnie uważałaś ? Astrid: Za innego... Czkawka: Chodź... zrobimy coś do jedzenia. Pójdę po kilka owoców do składzika... Wyszedłem z domu Astrid. Idąc spowrotem natknąłem się na bande Sączysmarka. Wracając do domu miałem porwaną siatkę z owocami i śliwe pod okiem. Astrid wstała z nawilżoną ściereczką. Astrid: Co Ci się stało ? Czkawka: Sączysmark... Astrid: Ugh... ja już się z nim policze. Czkawka: Nie proszę... Nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi... Saczysmark: Astriś jesteś tam ? Kochanie otwórz drzwi! Astrid mało co się nie zerzygała. Ja je otworzyłem. Sączysmark: A ten fajtłapa co tu robi ? Czkawka: Nie mów na mnie fajtłapa obleśny zgredzie... Chciał mnie walnąć ale jego ręke zablokowała Astrid kawałem kija, którym się podpierała. Astrid: No spróbuj tylko... Sączysmark: A bo co ? Astrid: Nie chciałbyś wiedzieć... czemu podarłeś mu siatkę i podbiłeś oko ? Saczysmark: Bo to lamus! Astrid: Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale szedł po owoce dla mnie... Saczysmark: Ojj... Czkawka: Spadaj... Sączysmark: A Ty Astrid czemu bronisz tego ciote ? Zakochałaś się w nim czy co ? Gotowało się we mnie. Miałem ochotę mu przywalić. Ktoś pocałował mnie w policzek. Po kilku sekundach zszokowania ustaliłem, że to Astrid. Sączysmark: Ale... ?! Nie kochasz mnie już ? Astrid: Co ?! Ciebie ?! A Stfu! Nie kochałam i nie kocham. Przeczuwam, że kochać nie będę... Poszedł sobie wreszcie. Astrid zarumieniła się lekko. Ja tylko stałem jak oszołomiony... Nie wiedziałem co mam ze sobą zrobić... Czkawka: Eeee yy... Astrid: MMmmmhmm.... może zacznę robić coś dobrego z tych owoców... Kroiłem jabłko w kostkę. Zrobilismy owocową sałatkę. Dzisiaj smoki nie zaatakują... jest za jasno. Zwykle robią się burzliwe, gdy na niebie są chmury. A gdy jest burza najczęściej pojawia się jedyna Nocna Furia... zaraz tylko fioletowe trzaski. Raz w życiu nad Berk przeleciał fioletowy Wandersmok trzaskający piorunami. Tego smoka znamy tylko z legend. Jednak Nocna Furia nigdy się nie pokazuje. Widać tylko czarne smugi na niebie. Zawrotnie szybka... Wracając do zdarzeń w domu Astrid... Astrid: Chyba gotowe... jeszcze tylko ząbek pomarańczy i słodka śmietana... potem do lodu i będzie owocowa galaretka. Czkawka: Miejmy nadzieje, że wyjdzie pyszne... Astrid: Hmm... Najlepsze jest to, że dopiero minął jeden dzień i dostałem całusa w policzek! Sączysmark może mówić mi mistrzu. Niech się odwali... Narysowałem na kartce smoka. Był to Śmiertnik Zębacz. Jej ulubiona rasa. Wyszedł mi jak prawdziwy. Kiedyś Astrid miała rodziców... nie wiem gdzie są oraz czy wogóle są. Jej wujek Finn Hofferson został zabity przez Marazmora. Ten smok nawiedza Berk co 10 lat. Następne przybycie wypada za rok. Nikt nie nawidzi tego smoka... podobno gdy się na niego spojrzy paraliżuje. Wteedy nie masz ani szansy ucieczki ani ataku... Obrony też nie. Astrid: Czkawka mogę o coś zapytać ? Czkawka: Tak ? Astrid: No bo... co jest w Tobie, że nie chcesz zabijać smoków ? Zdołowało mnie trochę to pytanie. Nie chciałem, nie potrafiłem.. sam nie wiem. Czkawka: Nie wiem. Po prostu coś mnie od nich odpycha i topora lub miecza. Nie mam serca podnieść broni na jedną z tych istot. To taj jak by ktoś zabił jednego z nas za ukradnięcie jabłka. Tak ich za owce. Astrid: Łał... nie myślałeś nigdy o tym jakby to było latać na smoku ? Czkawka: Ah... gdyby to tylko było możliwe... 'Rozdział 3' Czkawka Już ponad kilka dni nie widziałem Astrid. Wyszedłem na krótki spacer. Astrid Nie widziałam dawno Czkawki. Poszłam do jego domu, ale go nie było. Otworzył Stoick, który własnie wychodził. Stoick: O witaj Astrid. Nie ma Czkawki. Po drodze go zawołam. Jak chcesz to wejdź do jego pokoju. Astrid: Dzień dobry. Dziękuje. Weszłam po schodach. Stoick poszedł. Już nie miałam nogi w usztywniaczu. Tylko lekki bandaż. Na ścianie zobaczyłam.... MAse rysunków Czkawki ze mną. Na jednych trzymaliśmy się za ręce... na innych siedzieliśmy gdzieś razem... na innych byłam tylko ja, na innych smoki. Astrid: Czkawka... on... i ja tego nie widziałam ? Czkawka Wracałem do domu gdy natknąłem się na mojego tate idącego do pracy. Stoick: Właśnie... Astrid jest u Ciebie w pokoju i czeka na Ciebie. Czkawka: Co ?! U mnie w pokoju.. ?! A jak zobaczy... Stoick: Co? czkawka: Nic nic. pa tato. Biegłem jak poparzony. Weszłem cicho do pokoju. Astrid dotykała lekko jednego rysunku na ścianie. Byłem tam ja i ona przytulający się. Zaczerwieniłem sie. JEszcze mnie nie zobaczyła. Wycofałem się. Po jej policzku spłynęła łza... Astrid: Czkawka.... wyjdź z tego konta. Myślisz, że nie wiem....? Czkawka: Eee...aa.... Astrid: A więc jednak byłeś w tym koncie! Czkawka: To Ty nie wiedziałaś ? Astrid: Skądże... skradałeś się jak mysz. Czkawka: Już zobaczyłaś... Astrid Przecież... to znaczy.... on mnie kocha ? Usiadł biedny na łóżku załamany. Czkawka: Proszę... uderz mnie. Idź sobie. Wybiegnij... wyśmiej mnie. Opowiedz wszystkim we wio... Nie chce mi sie tego słuchać. Przytuliłam go. NA początku był sztywny jak po paraliżu Szybkiego Szpica. Potem odwzajemnił uścisk. Czkawka: Nie jesteś zła ? Astrid: Zła ? Żartujesz sobie ? To, że mnie kochasz... mam być zła ? Przynajmiej wiem, że komuś zalezy... Usiadłam obok niego... siedział zmieszany całą sytuacją. Czkawka: Astrid... Astrid: Tak ? Czkawka: Co pomyślałaś gdy zobaczyłaś te rysunki... ? Astrid: Na początku spłynęła mi łza. Pomyślałam o tym, że biedaczek ukrywał się cały czas i nie miał odwagi powiedzieć. 'Rozdział 4' Astrid Zaczęłam opowiadać mu o tym co pomyślałam. Mało co nie zaniósł się łzami. Przytuliłam go. Widocznie to go uszczęśliwiało. Astrid: A teraz Czkawka.... muszę Ci coś pokazać. Czkawka: Co takiego? Astrid: Zobaczysz... Wyprowadziłam go z domu. Wbiegłam w las. On za mną. Dotarliśmy do kruczego urwiska. W dole był smok. Czarny jak noc. Nocna Furia we własnej osobie. Czkawka: Czy to... Astrid: Tak. Nocna Furia. Czkawka: CZemu po prostu nie odleci ? Astrid: Spójrz na jego ogon... nie ma jednej lotki. Czkawka: A no faktycznie. Zaczęłam schodzić w dół. Czkawka: Ccc co ty robisz ?! Astrid: Idę do smoka. Czkawka: Smoka ? Jak to ? To twój smok ? Przecież tak sie nie da! Astrid: Zobaczymy. Czkawka Zaczęła się zbliżać do Nocnej Furii. Przecież to wariatka! Zaczął na nią warczeć. JA szedłem za nią. To tak jak wyłożyć się na tacy. Wyciągnęła rękę do smoka. Już myślałem, że jej ją odgryzie. A jednak... chwila co ? Przyłożył jej pysk do dłoni i zaczął się łasić. Czkawka: Coo.... co to było ? Astrid: Odkryłam to jakiś czas temu. MAsz tu rybe. Nazwij go jakoś. Czkawka: Ale ale.... Popchnęła mnie na niego. Czkawka: Cześć smoczku.... chcesz rybę ? Chwila.... ty nie masz zębów. A mógłbym przysiądz, że... Chłapnął rybę jednym mlasknięciem. Zaczął iść w moją stronę. Astrid stala obok i przypatrywała się temu. Czkawka: Chwila... ja więcej już nie mam.... to może... nazwijmy Cię Szczerbatek! Gad stanął i usiadł. Uśmiechnął się po smoczemu i przyłożył mi pysk do dłoni. Astrid: No ładnie. Czkawka: A Ty masz smoka ? Astrid: Mam. Czkawka: Więc po co Ci drugi ? Astrid: Ha! Drugi ? To Twój smok! Od teraz. Czkawka: Czczekaj.... co ? Mój smok ? Astrid: Dokładnie. Coś nie tak ? Czkawka: Nie skądże... Jaki jest twój smok ? Astrid: WIIICHUUURAAAAA! Przyleciał niebieski Śmiertnik Zębacz. Astrid: Wytresowałam Wichurkę jakiś czas temu. Chodzę do niej codziennie. Codziennie sobie latamy. Czkawka: Latacie ? Astrid: No po prostu. Chcesz spróbować ? Czkawka: Nieee nie nie... wstrzymam się chwilowo. Muszę wykombinować dla Mordki jakiś nowy ogon. Astrid: Dobry pomysł. Czkawka: Ale ojciec nie może tego wiedzieć rozumiesz ? Astrid: Właśnie chciałam powiedzieć Tobie to samo. Czkawka: Cieszę się, że mamy takie samo zdanie a teraz może zabawimy się w chowanego w jaskiniach ? Astrid: Tak tylko jest jeden mały problem... Twój smok jest cały czarny! Czkawka: Aaaaeee.... no to co ?\ 'Rozdział 5' Czkawka Czarny... czarny... czarny... czarny... czarny... czarny... Podniosłem się z łóżka. Było jasno... w jednej chwili dowiedziałem się wszystkiego. Czy to wszystko mi się śniło ? Nie! To nie mógł być sen. Był taki wspaniały... Stoick: Czkawka! Śniadaniee!! Czkawka: Już idę tato... Z jednak została mi jedna opcja... Zeszłem po schodach i zapytałem ojca o coś co się wydarzyło. Nie miał pojęcia o niczym. Jednak sen... Nawet nie ma moich rysunków... tych, które narysowała Astrid. Prowizoryczne szkice, które były super. Wyszedłem na dwór. Wszystko tak jak dawniej. Sączysmark i swoja banda zaczęli mi dokuczać. Ojca w domu nie było więc nie miał mi kto pomóc.. zaraz... Pyskacz! A nie... dzisiaj ma mase zamówień.... miałem nie przeszkadzać.... Sączysmark: Jak tam Czkawuś ? Mieczyk: Wziąłeś pampersika ? Czkawka: Odwalcie się ode mnie... Przewrócili mnie na ziemię. Astrid stała tylko obok Astrid: Może wystarczy cieniasie ? Sączysmark: Mówisz do mnie piękna ? Astrid: Zapytałam czy już wystarczy ?! Czy może walnąć Cię przez łeb za nazwanie mnie swoją piękną ?! Sączysmark: No już tylko dokończymy robotę... to na czym skończyliśmy Czkawuniu ? Przecież.... we śnie mu się stawiałem. Wstałem. Spojrzałem mu prosto w oczy. Zbliżyłem się niebiezpiecznie. Cofnął się o jeden krok. Czkawka: Jeszcze raz nazwij mnie Czkawuniem! Sączysmark: Ej spoko ziomuś wyluzuj! Czkawka: Spróbuj tylko... Mieczyk i jakiś obcy mi chłopak złapali mnie za rękę. Sączysmark kopnął mnie w brzuch. Sączysmark: Może to Cię czegoś nauczy... Kaszlałem... nie mogłem złapać powietrza. Podniosła mnie Astrid. Gdy oni poszli. Posadziła na kamieniu i puknęła w miejsce na plecach. Duszności przeszły natychmiastowo. Astrid: Idź do domu... Czkawka: Dzięki... Astrid: Idź do domu! Nie dziękuj! Dobra nie będę jej złościć... poszedłem do domu i zobaczyłem siniaka na brzuchu. Polałem go wywarem na siniaki ojca, który dostał od szamanki Gothi. Ból się zmniejszał. Przez okno patrzałem jak Astrid powala ciosem topora Sączysmarka. Ogłuszyła go w hełm. Dawało się usłyszeć ledwo słyszalne krzyki... Astrid: Mądry jesteś ? Sączysmark: No co ? Przecież wolisz mnie... Zaczął do niej cmokać... Walnęła go w ramię i poszła do domu. Obcego chłopaka nie było, ale mam wrażenie, że to był Gustav. Robił wszystko to co kazał mu Sączysmark. Postanowiłem, że pójdę i odnajdę jakiegoś smoka w lesie..., ale pierw zabiorę Astrid. Poszedłem do jej domu. Stała przed nim i ostrzyła topór. Czkawka: Astrid chodź.... Astrid: Gdzie ? Czkawka: Chodź! Astrid: No dobra nie spinaj tak.... Biegłam a ona za mną. Z łatwością mogłaby mnie wyprzedzić, ale podążała tropem więc lepiej nie. Dotarliśmy do miejsca, w którym stał Śmiertnik Zębacz. Astrid: Co Ty chcesz zrobić ? Czkawka: Zobacz... Astrid: Wracaj! Podeszłem do niego i przyłożyłem mu rękę do pyska. Zaczął się łasić. Potem do Astrid... Astrid: Łał.... jak Ty to... Czkawka: Widzisz ?! Smoki to nie agresywne bestie! Jeżeli zdobędziesz zaufanie smoka zrobi dla Ciebie wszystko... 'Rozdział 6' Czkawka Astrid stała jak sparaliżowana. Po chwili uciekła do lasu. Dorwałem ją na klifie siedzącą z nogami wiszącymi do dołu. Szlochała. Nie... nie widziałem Astrid płaczącej... nigdy... widocznie coś w niej pękło.... ja nie chciałem jej zranić tylko pokazać i udowodnić.... Czkawka: Astrid ? Astrid: Daj mi spokój... Czkawka: As... Astrid: Daj mi spokój! Chciała uciec. Zatrzymałem ją. Chciała się wyrwać, ale trzymałem mocno za ręce. Nie wiedziałem, że mam tyl siły aby utrzymać Astrid... patrzała mi proto w oczy... Astrid: Puść mnie... Czkawka: Nie. Astrid: Prosze... Czkawka: Nie! Powiedz mi dlaczego płaczesz... Astrid: To... bo ja... Czkawka: Co ? Astrid: Ja nie potrafię zabijać smoków! Astrid Ciesze sie w końcu, że to powiedziałam. Nigdy nie chciałam zabijać smoków, ale poprzysięgłam to sobie za wujka Finna. Tylko on został po moich rodzicach... właśnie. Nawet ich nie znałam. Czkawka puścił moje dłonie. Kucnęłam na trawie i rozryczałam się na dobre. Przytuliłam się do niego. Chwila.... co ja zrobiłam ? Właśnie się przytuliłam do największej ofermy ? A jednak... tak jak myślałam. Coś do niego czuje. Tylko jeszcze nie wiem co. To to mi nie pozwalało go bić. Czkawka To chyba jakiś sen! Właśnie trzymam w objęciach Astrid Hofferson... ludzi! Toż to cud... Czkawka: Jak się czujesz ? Astrid: Okropnie. Czkawka: Chodź... odprowadzę Cię do domu... Astrid: Niee... pójde sama... Czkawka: Astrid.... Astrid: No dobra... Nie wiem o czym pomyślała, ale przez to ledwo co się trzymała na nogach. Trzymałem ją pod ręką. Smok sobi poszedł jak mu kazałem. Odprowadziłem ją pod drzwi i poszedłem do swojego domu. Astrid Muszę przyznać, że Czkawka to... fajny chłopak. Eehhh... nie ważne. Jutro smocze szkolenie. Ne mam ochoty tam iść. Ale muszę. Dla mojego wujka. Mimo tego, że nie chce zabijać smoków. Tylko bym chciała zobaczyć marazmora. ZOBACZYĆ. Nie zabić... ja wiem, że wujek był nieustraszony! WIEM TO! Astrid: Wiem to! Wykrzyknęłam na cały dom. Zaczęłam ciężko dyszeć. Zdenerwowałam sie. Znowu sama w domu. Ani żywej duszy oprócz mnie i portret rodziców na ścianie. Nie mogę się na niego przestać patrzeć. Jestem strasznie podobna do mamy. Pyskacz tak do mnie powiedział. Następnego dnia poszłam do Akademii. Był tam Czkawka i reszta. Sączysmark akurat chciał walnąć Czkawkę w twarz. Rzuciłam toporkiem kamiennym w jego rękę i chyba bedzie miał pożądnego siniaka. Czkawka odetchnął z ulgą, a reszta w śmiech. Sączysmark latał po SA jak poparzony. Wreszcie przyszedł Pyskacz i go uspokoił. Dzisiaj treningi ze Śmiertnikiem. Moja ulubiona rasa smoków. Wszystko szło jak po maśle. Wszyscy odpadli oprócz mnie, Czkawki i Sączysmarka. Wkrótce dostał kolcem w hełm i uciekł za kraty. Czkawka stał oko w oko ze smokiem. Nie chciał go prowokować, ale Sronczysmark (specjalnie tak napisałam xD) uderzył o metalowe kraty i smok strzelił kolcami. Czkawka Leciały we mne trzy kolce. Już byłem gotowy przyjąć na siebie, bo przewróciłem się o młotek Sączysmarka, a sam zabrał mi tarcze. W tym samym czasie Astrid mnie osłoniła. Byłem pewny, że miała tarczę. Tym czasem... Czkawka: Astrid NIE! ... 'Rozdział 7' Astrid Upadłam na ziemię. Miałam kolec w brzuchu. Pozostałe dwa odbiły się od tarczy. Ciężko mi się oddycha... Mam mroczki przed oczami. Czkawka: Astrid! Astrid: Czkawka... Stoick: Dzieciaki! Co tu sie do cholery dzie... Astrid ? Ojciec Czkawki podbiegł do nas i wziął mnie na ręce. Zanióśł mnie do Gothi. Stoick: Astrid słyszysz mnie ? Zachowuj przytomność. Odddychaj. Astrid: Staram się... Czkawka Sączysmark wlazł na arene i zaczął się śmiać, że to prze ze mnie, że jestem taką gapą Astrid mnie zasłoniła. Słuchałem tych obelg... wreszcie nie wytrzymałem. Chwyciłem pierwszy lepszy topór i rzuciłem nim w ubranie Sączysmarka. Przygwoździło go do mankina treningowego. Czkawka: Co Ty sobie wyobrażasz ?! Ty gnoju! To przec Ciebie! Gdybyś nie uderzył tym toporem! Sączysmark: No wiesz... to w końcu nie mnie Astrid chroniła... Czkawka: Ty... uderzyłem go w twarz. Rozdzielił nas dopiero Pyskacz, który nie pomógł Sączysmarkowi z krwawiącym nosem, bo wiedział, że Astrid może umrzeć. Albo nawet już umiera... Pobiegłem do lasu. Tylko tam czuje się bezpiecznie. Zawołałem wytresowanego wcześniej smoka. Czkawka: Nazwę Cię Wichura... będziesz smokiem Astrid dobrze ? To tamta dziewczyna... Pokiwał łbem godząco. Wsiadłem na niego i wleciałem do Akademii. Bez wahania. Niech się dzieje co chce. Śledzik: Czkawka przecież ten smok jest dziki! Co Ty wyprawiasz ?! Czkawka: Mówisz o Wichurce ? Mieczyk: Ej siostra dawaj se takiego skombinujemy! Szpadka: Dobry pomysł brat... Czkawka: Wy chyba nie zdajecie sobie powagi z sytuacji! W tej samiej chwili do areny wszedł mój ojciec... Stoick: Co to ma znaczyć ?! Pierw mówisz, że nie potrafisz zabijać smoków, a teraz przylatujesz sobie na jednym z tych potworów ?! Czkawka: To nie powtory! To delikatnie i wrażliwe stworzenia, które sie tylko bronią! Stoick: Wiesz co ? Nie jesteś prawdziwym wikingiem! I... Czkawka: I co ?! Pyskacz: Stoick nie posuwaj się za daleko... Stoick: I... i nie jesteś moim synem! Prawdziwy wiking nie jest ciamajdą i nie tresuje smoków! W jednej chwili... napłynęły mi łzy do oczu... chciałbym chociaż poznać mamę... Czkawka: Wiesz co ? Teraz to zacząłem szlochać... Czkawka: Bardzo dobrze... mogę Ci przysiądz, że nigdy więcej mnie nie zobaczysz... Wybiegłem z Akademii, wsiadłem na Wichurę i poleciałem do domu Astrid. Leżała z opatrunkiem na brzuchu. Oddychała. Czyli, że Gothi uratowała ją przed śmiercią. Czkawka: Astrid... chcę Ci tylko powiedzieć, że gdybyś chciała to... w lesie jest Wichurka. No wiesz.... ten smok, którego wytresowaliśmy ra- zem.... gdybys chciała się z nią spotkać to... po prostu zawołam jej imię. Będzie blisko... i jeszcze coś... nigdy nie miałem odwagi... Ja... Astrid.... ja Cię kocham... Ścisnąłem jej dłoń. Wyszedłem i odleciałem na przypadkowym smoku. Zabrałem tylko swoje ubrania, potrzebne rzeczy do ognia i coś na szybko do zjedzenia. Zastanawiałem się ciągle skąd ta blizna na brodzie.... nie wytrzymałem. Jeszcze raz poleciałem do pokoju Astrid. Czkawka: Wrócę... obiecuje. Ale tylko po to żeby Cię zobaczyć. Mówiąc to wyskoczyłem przez okno i zostawiłem jej swój osobisty notes. Coś w stylu pamiętnika, ale były tam też inne notatki. Leciałem nad oceanem... Czkawka: SPójrz smoczku... tam. Tamta wyspa. Tam się zatrzymamy. Byliśmy już kilka godzin drogi SMOKIEM od Berk. Chyba musieliby płynąć tu miesiąc, aby mnie znaleść. Rozbiłem prowizoryczny obóz i ognisko. Nazbierałem kilka owoców. Mój smok pomógł mi zrobić prowizoryczną kuźnię. Taką żeby się nie nudzić. 'Rozdział 8' Czkawka Jedną noc mam za sobą. Zjadłem na szybko zrobioną kanapkę. Leciałem na moim tymczasowym smoku. W końcu musiało się coś stać... zleciałem z niego prosto na mech. Czkawka: Przynajmiej miękkie lądo... Przede mną stała dzika Nocna Furia. Warczała na mnie. Nie chciała przyłożyć pyska do ręki. Podchodziła coraz bliżej mnie. Dałem jemu rybę. Czkawka: Ugh... ty nie masz zębów... a mógł bym przysiądz, że... Chapnął mi rybę z dłoni. Czkawka: Masz... Przewróciłem się o kamień. Furia wypluła mi rybę na kolana i dawała do zrozumienia, że mam ją zjeść. A więc... lepiej nie zostać pożartym i zjeść rybę całą w smoczej ślinie... Gdy chciałem go dotknąć odleciał kawałek dalej. Wystawiłem rękę do smoka i odsunąłem głowę w lewą stronę. Nagle poczułem łuski na skórze. Już szykowałem się na najgorsze gdy smok się do mnie zaczął łasić. ( tu Szczerbatek ma kompletny ogon ) Przełożyłem siodło z Śmiertnika na Nocną Furię. Czkawka; Dam Ci na imię... Szczerbatek! Zamachał radośnie ogonem. Czkawka: Podobno najszybszy smok... jesteś jedyny Mordko ? Zasmucił się nieco. Czkawka: Jednak jedyny... no cóż. Przelecimy się na moją starą wyspę ? Zrobił dziwną minę. Czkawka: tak tak... starą... byłeś tam nie raz. Berk. Kojarzysz ? Uciekłem i bla bla bla... Astrid Przebudziłam się dzień później. Na to wyglądało. Chwila... przypominam sobie coś w stylu głosu Czkawki... kocham Cię... uciekam... i coś w tym stylu... pamiętam, że go zasłoniłam i slyszałam jak Stoick krzyczy... Astrid: Co to... kartka... od Czkawki! Przeczytałam wszystko. Pamiętnik... kartka... uciekł ?! Nie... to wszystko przez nas... zapadła noc. Widać... wybiegłam z domu. Usiadłam przed drzwiami. Brzuch mnie bolał. Położyłam się na ławce. Boli... Czkawka Na Nocnej Furii to dopiero prędkość!! Coś czuje, że zostaniemy przyjaciółmi... podleciałem z Mordką do jaskini, z której było widać dom Astrid i pół wioski. Chwila... to Astrid... ona trzyma w ręku mój pamiętnik, kartkę i płacze z bandażem na brzuchu... leży na ławce. Pod moim domem widać ojca i Pyskacza. Jakoś dało radę podsłuchać... Pyskacz: Nie załamujesz się ?! Właśnie twój syn uciekł nie wiadomo gdzie i na czym, a ty po prostu tak ?! Stoick: Gdyby miał choć trochę rozumu nie odleciał by! Pyskacz: Ty nic nie rozumiesz.. idę do siebie... jedyny dobrze opcykany czeladnik kuźniczy! Stoick: Znajdziesz sobię innego... Łzy kręciły mi się w oku. Jeszcze raz spojrzałem na Astrid. Spadła z ławki. Krztusiła się, a z rany ciekła krew. Czkawka: Mordko szybko! Leciałem ze Szczerbatkiem i gwizdem lotu Nocnej Furii. Zeszłem ze smoka, wziąłem Astrid na ręce i spowrotem wsiadłem na Szczerbatka. Gothi uczyła mnie jak reagować. Miałem potrzebne mascie i zioła w torbie. Zabrałem Astrid do jej domu. Położyłem ją na łóżku. Astrid: Czkawka... wróć... proszę... wróć do mnie... Czkawka: Nie mogę... kiedyś może... Astrid: Czkawka... Czkawka: Astrid... zrozum. Nie mogę wrócić jeżeli dalej mam być poniżany na całej wyspie... Opatrzyłem jaj brzuch i nasmarowałem maściami odkażającymi. Wskoczyłem na Mordkę i już chciałem wyskakiwać gdy Astrid chwyciła mnie za dłoń. Astrid: Proszę... Czkawka: Wiesz jak chciałbym zostać... nie mogę... nie chcę... wrócę kiedyś. To Ciebie. W razie czego wiesz, że w lesie czeka na Ciebie Wichurka... Wyleciałem. Ciężko mi było zostawiać błagającą o powrót Astrid. Nic z tego! Nie wrócę do nich... nie wrócę do ojca... 5 lat później... Czkawka Jestem Czkawka. Pochodzę z Berk, ale... uciekłem. Nienawidzili mnie tam. Byłem słaby i poniżany. Obiecałem, że wrócę jednej osobie. Jednak nie mam po co tam wracać. Zamieszkałem na mojej obecnej lokacji Wyspie Furii. Co prawda nie ma innej Nocnej Furii, ale tresują tu smoki i jestem przez wszystkich akceptowany. Skombinowałem sobie powalający strój, dzięki któremu mogę szybować bez smoków. Mój przyjaciel Szczerbatek ma nowy ogon i jesteśmy nierozłączni. Za pokazanie jak tresować smoki i przyjaźnić się z nimi wódz wyspy Alistar mianował mnie swoim zastępcą. Astrid Po pięciu latach zmienił się tylko mój wygląd. Zaprzyjaźniłam się na dobre z Wichurką. Na Berk... cóż... dalej jak zabijali smoki tak ciągle je zabijają. Czkawka ani razu nie przyleciał. Martwię się o niego nie wiem czy wogóle jeszcze żyje. Postanowiłam wylecieć na małą wypra- wę na czas nieokreślony. Spakowałam wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy i w nocy się wymknęłam. Astrid: Co tam przyjaciółko... polatamy ? Smoczyca radośnie zatrepotała skrzydłami i znalazłyśmy się w chmurach. Było ciemno. Głosiły plotki o tajemniczym smoczym jeźdźcu. Wątpie, że to Czkawka. W końcu nie chciał się ujawniać. Cóż. Lecę na wyspę Furii. Podobno mieszka tam ktoś ocalały z mojej rodziny. Może to kuzyn... może kuzynka... ehh... Aaałł! Niee!!! Przed wyspą dostałam z sieci. Zaplątało mnie i Wichurkę. Spadamy coraz niżej ii... wpadłyśmy do wody. Jacyć ludzie wyłowili nas hakami i zaciągnęli na łódź. Czkawka Od Alistara dostałem wieści, że schwytano jakiegoś smoczego jeźdźca. Zostawiłem Szczerbatka w komnacie. Spało se gadzisko czarne jak smoła. No nic. Zszedłem do lochów. Wtrącili jakąś dziewczynę do celi. Miała maskę. Nie widziałem żadnego smoka. Ale to chyba tamten Zębacz. Podszedłem. Czkawka: Rozejść się. Strażnik: Jeszcze dziś zaprowadimy tę panienkę do wodza. Zajmie się nią osobiście... Czkawka: Ehh... jak chce... a teraz do siebie ale już! Podeszłem do krat. Była chuda. Ale po tym jak się szarpała na pewno nie mało ma siły. Wolałem nie otwierać. Czkawka: Jak się nazywasz ? Dziewczyna: Jakoś. Czkawka: Więc... może chociaż zdejmiesz tę chustę ? Dziewczyna: Nie!!! Ałła... Teraz zauważyłem rozcięcie na ręku i nodze. Czkawka: Tylko chcem pomóc... Dziewczyna: Odejdź... Czkawka: Jak wolisz... Po schodach odprowadzała mnie wzrokiem i schowała się w kącie. Wróciłem do siebie. W komnacie czekał na mnie Alistar. No cóż... nie wspomniałem o jednym. Alistar lubiał niewolnice i nic na to nie poradzę... wyniósłbym się z tąd, ale tu czuje się jak w domu. Smoki... pokój... cóż jeszcze ? Alistar: Wiesz co ? Podobno złapali jakąś ładną laseczkę... Czkawka: Podobno... Alistar: Chłopie... dzisiaj Ty się nią zajmiesz! Czkawka: Że co ?! Alistar: A to. Cóż... wiedziałem o co mu chodzi, ale skorzystam z tej okazji, żeby pomóc jej zagoić rany i dać jej coś do jedzenia. Nic poza tym! Astrid Podczas spadania szybko wciągnęłam maskę z kieszeni. Obecnie siedzę skulona w lochach z dwoma ranami. Nie wiem co ich wódz chce ze mną zrobić, ale mu nie radzę... Do celi wtargnęli strażnicy. Zdarli moje ciuchy i zostałam w samej koszulce i spodenkach. Ciągnęli mnie na wieżę po schodach. Jakiś mężczyzna wychodził właśnie szepcząc mi do ucha coś w stylu "rozbaw go dobrze..." to było wstrętne! Nie dałam sobie zdjąć maski. Jak ktoś próbował to gryzłam po dłoniach. (aaaa Astrid kanibal haha xd) Czkawka Wrzucili mi na łóżko prawie, że rozebraną do bieliżny, wystraszoną dziewczynę w około moim wieku. Zciągnęła maskę. Z własnej woli. Coś mi przypominała ta twarz, ale nie rozpoznaje. Czkawka: Słuchaj... nic ci nie zrobię... Zacząłem się powoli przybliżać. Odsunęła się gwałtownie. Piękna blondyna z niebieskimi oczyma. Udeżyła plecami o drewniane oparcie łóżka. Syknęła z bólu i zaszlochała. Dziewczyna: Zostaw mnie... Czkawka: Nie bój się... Dziewczyna: Proszę... odejdź... Cofnąłem się. Wziąłem olejek w tubce od szamanki i jej rzuciłem z daleka. Czkawka: Posmaruj rany... W tym czasie zapaliłem kilka świeczek, bo robiło się ciemno. Podałem jej jeszcze bandaże i jedzenie. Wachała się co do zjedzenia, ale uległa, bo zaczęło jej burczeć w brzuchu. Usiadłem obok. Znowu się odsunęła i uderzyła plecami. Tym razem już łzy wzięłi górę. Położyła się na boku i masowała dłońmy plecy z bólu. Czkawka: Czemu nie dasz sobie pomóc ? Przedstawiła byś się chociaż. Dziewczyna: Może Ty byś zaczął skoro tak nalegasz ? Odparła mi chłodno i usiadła w kącie pokoju. Czkawka: Pochodzę z wyspy gdzie nikt mnie nie chciał... Zaciąłem się na chwilę. Dziewczyna: Hallooo... zgubiłeś język ? Czkawka: Niee... nikt mnie nie lubił, bo byłem chudy i słaby. Teraz zapewne rozwaliłbym wiekszość. W jej oczach zaczęły pojawiać się wyrazy współczucia. Czkawka: Wyniosłem się, bo napełniali mnie nienawiścią. Zabijali smoki. Wytresowałem Nocną Furię. Wyleciałem z tamtąd, gdy miałem dość. Obiecałem pewnej osobie, że wrócę, ale nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek będę miał w sobie siłę, żeby znowu ujrzeć tę wyspę... głupiutcy mieszkańcy Berk... i mój ojciec... Posniosła się gwałtownie, a jej oczy zaczęły zapełniać się łzami. Odsłoniła brzuch i zobaczyłem ledwo widoczną bliznę chyba po kolcu Zębacza... zaraz.... Śmiertnika Zębacza ?! Dziewczyna: Dalej zabijają... Czkawka: Zaraz... skąd wiesz ? Dziewczyna: Obiecałeś mi, że wrócisz. Wiesz jak długo nosiłam ten opatrunek po kolcu ? Nie... Czkawka: As... to Ty ? Astrid: Czkawka... ale się zmieniłeś... jesteś taki... Czkawka: Jesteś piękna... Astrid:... przystojny.... Przytuliła się do mnie. Odjęło mi mowę. Astrid Chłopak, w którym się zakochałam dawno temu odnalazł się. Szkoda, że w tak drastycznej sytuacji. Czkawka: Ale jesteś chuda... Astrid: Wiem... Czkawka: Jak tu trafiłaś ? Astrid: Leciałam z Wichurą na krótki wypad za wyspę i nagle splątały mnie sieci. Pikowałyśmy w dół i mało co sie nie zakrztusiłam. Czkawka: Jak to ? Astrid: Wpadłyśmy do wody. Nagle drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się, a nich stanął wódz Alistar. Czkawka położył mnie na łóżku i pocałował mocno. Podniósł głowę i udawał zdziwionego wtargnięciem wodza. Alistar: O przepraszam. Zamknął drzwi i zbiegł po schodach. Czkawka: Przepraszam... Astrid: Eee.... nieee ma za cooo ??? Zdziwiła mnie jego reakcja. No ale po tym co Alistar mi nagadał chyba wiem co chciał udawać. Dodał za drzwiami tylko, że wreszcie panienka zdjęła maskę... Normalnie jak stąd wylecę to go ukatrupie! Czkawka: Nie musisz go ukatrupiać. Astrid: Skąd wiedziałeś o czym myślę ? Czkawka: Instynkt... Astrid: Dobra nie ważne... ałł! Czkawka: Szybko odwiązuj bandaż na ręku! Astrid: Po co ? Czkawka: Odwiązuj! Odwiązałam szybko bandaż. Zaczęła ropieć mi rana. Czkawka: Jak myslałem. Na ręce uzywają zatrutych ostrzy. Pobiegł do szuflady i wyciągnął odtrutkę. Polał mi rękę. Astrid: Aaaaaaa! Czkawka: Jeżeli chcesz żyć to bądź cicho i wytrzymaj... trzeba jak najszybciej odkazić rękę... Po kilku minutach byłam omdlona. Oczy mi się zamykały i miałam mroczki. Leżałam głową na kolanach Czkawki. Na ręku był nowy bandaż. Głaskał mnie po włosach. Czkawka: Przepraszam, ale zawsze tak boli od tej trucizny... rana odkażona... Wiatr wlatujący oknem zgasił świeczki. Czkawka wszedł pod kołdrę, a ja wtuliłam się w niego mocniej niż na powitanie Wichury. 'Rozdział 9' Czkawka Okryłem nas kołdrą. Krew z rany Astrid przestała się wydostawać. Jednak dziewczynie, której obiecałem powrót wciąż leciały łzy z oczu. Wszystkie zanikały w poduszce jak materie w czarnej dziurze... Tak jakby nic nigdy sie nie wydarzyło. Chyba zasnęła. Dla pewności leciutko nią potrzasnąłem. Położyłem na środku dość dużego łóżka i wcisnąłem nogi w lekkie buty do biegania. Zszedłem po schodach aż do komnaty Alistara. Zastałem go żrącego winogron. Alistar: No proszę... i jak ? Czkawka: Mam prośbę... Alistar: Wal śmiało młody. Czkawka: Chciałbym poprosić o jakieś nowe ubrania dla tej dziewczyny i o zamieszkanie w mojej komnacie. Alistar: Co ? Czkawka: No przecież musi być ogarnięta co nie ? No kto będzie ją chciał prosto z lochów... Alistar: W sumie... dobrze gadasz chłopie! Za kilka minut wszystko będzie u Ciebie w pokoju. Czkawka: Potrzebne były te trujące strzały ? Alistar: Co się stało ? Czkawka: Przebiliście jej rękę. Alistar: Głupki... mówiłem same sieci... dobra zmykaj już... mam dużo spraw do obmyślenia. Pomyślałem, że może zaczniemy atakować wyspy. Czkawka: Świetnie... (pod nosem) Alistar: Co ? Czkawka: Nic. Świetny pomysł. Zawróciłem do wejścia na wieżę i kątem oka zauważyłem jak woła swoich posłańców o rzeczy dla Astrid. Wszedłem po cichu i położyłem się na łóżku ściągając buty jednocześnie. Astrid: Gdzie byłeś ? Czkawka: Aaaa.... u Alistara... poprosić o nowe ryby dla smoków. Astrid: Aha... Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Czkawka: A i jeszcze poprosiłem o rzeczy dla Ciebie... Astrid: Dziękuję. Podeszłem do drzwi. Na schodach stało trzech mężczyzn. Czkawka: Dajcie. Wziąłem wszystko na ręce i zamknąłem drzwi na klucz. Jest wszystko. Szczotka do włosów z najlepszych ząbków, czerwona tunika, niebieskie legginsy, nakolanniki i metalowe naramienniki, futrzany kaptur, kozaki do kolan również z futrem i rękawiczki aż do łokci. Opatrunki.... zaraz. Opatrunki ? Wiedział, że ma ranę ? Nie ważne. Mam jeszcze tabletki na gorączkę. Wycisnąłem jedną. Usiadłem na łóżku, wziąłem jej głowę na swoje kolana. Spojrzała na mnie cud niebieskimi oczyma. Ledwo co patrzała. Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie i złapałem ją dwoma palcami za podbródek. Rozchyliłem delikatnie usta i wrzuciłem tabletkę. Była słodka. Jadłem już kiedyś. Astrid: Co to ? Czkawka: Tabletka na gorączkę. Połknij. Nie trzeba popijać. Podciągnęła się w górę. Przyciągnęła do siebie i bliżyła swoją twarz do mojej. Dzieliło nas zaledwie pięć centymetrów. Zarzuciła mi ręce na szyje... cz.2 Czkawka ( hu hu :D Nikt nie zgadł ;// ) (nieee nieee... tak szybko to mi tu hiccstrid nie bydzie xd ) Zarzuciła mi ręce na szyje i zbliżała z każdą sekundą. Rzuciła się na mnie. Wylądowaliśmy na podłodze. Śmiała się ze mnie, a ja z niej. Chociaż nie wiem co w tym było śmiesznego xD Czkawka: No...liczyłem na co innego. Astrid: Ja też. Myslałam, że będzie większy huk. Czkawka: Ha... ha... ha... Astrid: No już... Odwróciłem się dla zabawy plecami, założyłem ręke na rękę i powiedziałem... Czkawka: Obrażam się. Astrid nachyliła się obok i zaczęła mnie przedrzeźniać. Astrid: Wielka dzidzia strzela focha ? Czkawka: Scela a bo co ? Oblazonego chłopcyka nie widzialas ? Astrid: Nie widziałam. Czkawka: No to widzis oblazonego Ckawke. W tej samej chwili Astrid dostała Czkawki i usiadła na łóżku. Astrid Astrid: No i wykraka....chik.... łeś... Czkawka: No już. Napij się wody. W tej samej chwili do komnaty wtargnął Alistar ze strażnikiem. Alistar: Czkawka ubieraj się! Ją też. Z Berk przylecieli odbić te dziewuche. Astrid: Co ? Alistar: Kobieto masz okazję wrócić do domu i się pytasz dlaczego ? Czkawka: Ubierz się. Szybko. Wskoczyłam w ubrania i wyjrzałam przez okno. Była masa statków. Czkawka wyleciał na Szczerbatku przez okno, a ja zostałam sama w wieży. Dało się słyszeć krzyki Alistara... Alistar: Trzeba było pilnować swego! Przyleciała tu i jest naszą własnością! Stoick: Pochodzi z Berk i na Berk wróci! Odbić! Wandale rzucili się na wyspę Alistara i burzyli wszystko na swojej drodze. Wyskoczyłam w spodniach, koszulce na krótki rękaw, bandażem na ręku i w butach między walczących. Astrid: STOP! Przede mną stanął Czkawka. Czkawka: Co robisz ? Astrid: Ni... Stoick: Brać go! Wódz Berk rzucił się na Czkawkę nie mając pojęcia, że to jego syn. Miał na sobie swoją maskę do latania więc tym bardziej nie miał szans na rozpoznanie. Czkawka jednak był szybszy i zwinniejszy. Czkawka: Ładnie to tak ? Stoick: Ha! Niby jak ? Czkawka: Ładnie ata... Stoick ? Stoick: We własnej osobie. Kim Ty jesteś, że śmiesz odzywać się do mnie po imieniu... Czkawka: Ja... ja jestem... cz.3 Czkawka Już... już chciałem powiedzieć kim dla niego jestem, lecz ludzie z Berk związali mnie i nie chcieli puścić. Stoick: I co teraz ? Czkawka: Przypomnij sobie... kogo chciałbyś teraz zobaczysz ? ZA CZYM DO LICHA TĘSKNISZ ?! Strącił mi maskę z twarzy. Nie poznał mnie... nie poznał swojego syna... Stoick: Jedyna osoba, o której marzę to zobaczyć swojego syna... Czkawka: Uwierz mi... nie chciałby Cię widzieć... Stoick: A skąd Ty to możesz wiedzieć ? Zamachnął się. Chciał mnie złapać. Związanego. Bezbronnego. To nie jest mój ojciec. Szykowałem sie na cios, ale drogę zastąpiła Astrid. Oberwała za mnie. Onieprzytomniała. Zostałem "unieszkodliwiony". Czyli na Berk odebrano mi przytomność i skuto w kajdany. Obudziłem się dopiero w lochach w nocy. W celi na przeciwko był związany Szczerbatek i Wichura. Strażnik rzucił we mnie chlebem i rozlał na podło- dze wodę. Czkawka: Od kiedy jesteście tacy brutalni ? Strażnik: Od kiedy wódz stracił syna... od tamtego czasu nic nie było takie samo. Czkawka: Wiem, że chcesz być dobry... uwolnij mnie a nie pożałujesz. Strażnik: A kim Ty niby jesteś ? Czkawka: Kimś. Strażnik: Więc na jakiej podstawie mam Cię uwolnić ? W tej samej chwili oberwał czymś ciężkim i do lochód wpadła Astrid z bandażem na głowie. Uwolniła oba smoki. Czkawka: As... Odwróciła się gwałtownie w moją stronę i zaczęła piłować łańcuchy. Żelastwo nie dawało za wygraną. Chwyciła topór i przecięła je. Upadłem na podłogę i oparłem się o ścianę plecami. Przytuliła się do mnie. Astrid: Nic Ci nie jest ? Czkawka: Nic. A Tobie ? Astrid: Głowa mnie boli, ale poza tym wszystko w porządku. Alistar nie żyje, a wyspa jest wolna. Czkawka: Powaznie ? Astrid: Tak. Szczerbatek go zrzucił. Uderzył go, bo chciał na niego wejść i strącił go w ocean. Kilka godzin później... Astrid Pukałam do drzwi domu wodza, a obok stał Czkawka. Wreszcie kupa drewna się otworzyła. Stoick: Noo nie... jak się wydos... Astrid czemu go uwolniłaś ?! Czkawka: Uspokój się! Chcę wejść do mojego pokoju. Stoick: Twojego ? 'cz.3' Czkawka Ojciec odszedł mi z drogi zdziwiony. Wszedłem do swojego pokoju z Astrid na rękach, która zasłabła mi na schodach. Mimo, że wszyscy widzą moją twarz nie poznają mnie. To boli. Tylko Astrid jest zorientowana. Astrid: Gdzie mnie niesiesz... postaw... Czkawka: Żebyś mi w połowie drogi się wykolibała nogami do góry ? Uśmiechnąłem się do niej z wzajemnością. Po wejściu i otworzeniu drzwi zatrzymało mi oddech w piersiach. Wszystko było jak dawniej. Oprócz kurzu na parapecie. Zaraz... to nie kurz. To skrawki spalonej kartki. To... mój list ? Tak dawno go zostawiłem. Położyłem Astrid na łóżku i zacząłem sunąć końcami palców po ścianie z rysunkami. Jedna się osunęła na biórko. Podniosłem ją i zobaczyłem stary rysunek Astrid. Kiedyś zakradłem się nocą do jej domu przez okno i to narysowałem. Odwiesiłem go na miejsce i wróciłem do Astrid. Zrobiła się cała blada. Szczerbatek wskoczył do pokoju. Wsiadłem na niego z Astrid na rękach i poleciałem prosto do Gothi. Ta na mój widok upuściła flakonik odtrutką na węże. Przeprosiła i nabazgrała czy to na prawdę ja. Odpowiedziałem jej, że tak i potrzebuje rady dla Astrid. Obejrzała ją dookoła i powiedziała, że trzeba zmieniać opatrunki na ziołowe a nie z aromatami, bo wda się zakażenie. To jest początek. Czkawka: Dzięki Gothi... na nas już czas. Astrid... jesteś coraz bardziej blada... Powrotnie wróciliśmy do domu. Wkroczyłem normalnie przez drzwi. Ojciec siedział dalej nie świadomy swojego pokrewieństwa ze mna jedząc kanapkę. Posadziłem Astrid obok niego i kazałem ją trzymać, aby się nie przewróciła. Sam zrobiłem jej talerz kanapek i opatrunek z ziół. Stoick: Posłuchaj... nie wiem kim jesteś, ani czego chcesz, ale mógłbyś się chociaż przedstawić. Czkawka: Miałeś okazję mnie poznać zanim się na mnie rzuciliście na wyspie i osłoniła mnie Astrid która teraz cierpi. Usiadłem na przeciwko niego i wziąłem Astrid na kolana. Ledwo się trzymała. Zmieniłem jej pierw opatrunek. Jadła sama. Chwilę potem trzymałem ją jak małe dziecko. Usnęła mi. Położyłem ją u siebie i zeszłem na dół. Patrzałem się na ojca złym wzrokiem. Czkawka: Gdzie są jej rodzice? Stoick: Nie żyją. Czkawka: A Finn ? Stoick: Skąd Ty znasz? Czkawka: A FINN ?! Stoick: Zabity przez Marazmora... Astrid Spałam. Śnił mi sie koszmar. Rzucałam się na łóżku jak głupia krzycząc coś o rodzicach, którzy zginęłi na morzu. W pewnej chwili poczułam ciepło. Czkawka wbiegł na górę i mnie przytulił. Jest mi najbliższy. Uspokoiłam się, a on zaczął mnie głaskać po głowie mówiąc, że to tylko sen. Zasnęłam znowu. Czkawka Zszedłem spowrotem i usiadłem.Zrobiło mi się jej żal. W tej samej chwili do domu wbiegła matka. Valka: Co on tu robi ?? Jeszcze nas pozabija. Mama to była jedyna osoba kochająca mnie takim jakim byłem. Po policzku spłynęła mi łza. Podeszłem do mamy. Stałem kilka centymetrów od niej patrząc się prosto w jej oczy. Była jak wryta. Poznała mnie. Rzuciła mi się w ramiona. Czkawka: Cześć mamo. Valka: Witaj synku... Stoick: Co tu się do licha dzieje ? 'Rozdział 10' Czkawka Czkawka: Nie widać ? Nawet własnego syna potrafisz więzić. Stoick: Co Ty pleciesz... Czkawka? Valka: Nie poznajesz go ? Czkawka: Widzę, że na mnie już czas. Powiedzcie Astrid, że poleciałem do siebie do starego domu. Valka: Jakiego domu ?! Czkawka: Sanktuarium. Stoick: San... co ?! Wracaj! Czkawka: Żebyście mnie pozabijali ? MORDKO! Wybiegłem szybko z domu naciągając maskę na twarz. Wichura czekała pod oknem na swoją Panią. Nie... nie mogę tak po prostu odlecieć. Nie moge zostawić tu Astrid. Przyleci.... wiem to. Czkawka: Szczerbatku szybciej.... proszę... Astrid Kilka godzin później.... Ocknęłam się w domu... Haddocków ? Wstałam z łóżka jak narwana. Przywitała mnie mama Czkawki. Astrid: Wiecie o wszystkim ? Valka: Teraz tak.... Astrid... dlaczego nam nie powiedziałaś ? Astrid: Nie mogłam... wybaczcie... muszę lecieć. Gdzie Czkawka ? Valka: Poleciał do jakiegoś Sanktuarium... Astrid: Wichura! Stoick: Ty Też ?! Astrid: Nie ma czasu na wytlumaczenia... Leć! Wichura wystartowała zanim do niej dobiegłam. Chwyciłam się ręką siodła i podciągnęłam na jej grzbiet. Czkawka Doleciałem do wielkich brył lodu. Wreszcie. Po drodze natknęłiśmy się akurat na porę obiadową dla smoków. Oczywiście były to ryby wyrzucane z wody przez Oszołomostracha. Szczerbatek się najadł, aż szliśmy resztę drogi na piechotę. Czkawka: No i po co żeś się tak obżerał... teraz zamiast wlecieć górą musimy targać się tunelami. Zamruczał tylko i walnął mnie ogonem po nogach. Czkawka: Ej! Proszę... Mordko spokój... Po pół godzinie dotarliśmy na miejsce. Wszystkie starocie wciąż tam były. Co mam na myśli ? Stary piecyk, dość solidne łóżko zrobione przez nas, Kilka pochodni leżących w kącie, koce, materiały i prowizoryczna kuźnia. Do lekkich poprawek. Pierwsze co zrobiłem to rozebrałem się do majtek i poszłem pod strumień lodowatej wody się trochę przemyć. Po powrocie do jaskini zauważyłem.... cz.2 (dedyk dla DragonsLove, Roxi1902, Szczerbiś0315, Darcia123, OLKA LOLKA bravo ;) ) Czkawka Teraz tylko się modlić i dziękować, że po drodze ubałem spodnie. Na moim łóżku jak gdyby nigdy nic siedziała Astrid rozbawiająca moje czarne gadzisko. Obok Wichura ostrzyła swoje kolce. Astrid: Kto wreszcie się zjawił. Czkawka: Mam nadzieję, że nie podglądałaś. Astrid: A jeśli tak ? Serce jakby mi stanęło w miejscu. Astrid: Żartowałam. Chyba mama Cię rozpoznała. Jaka była reakcja twojego ojca ? Czkawka: Okropna. Swojego syna nie poznać. Obrałem tylko swoją bluzę, którą dostałem od szamanki na wyspie Alistara. Była mięciutka. Mieliśmy świetne relacje, aż ją zabił. Po prostu. Bez powodu. To nie był człowiek... Podeszłem do kominka i rozpaliłem ognia, bo wygasł. Po całym pomieszczeniu rozproszyło się przyjemne światło. Astrid zdjęła swoje futro i siedziała w czerwonej tunice i wpatrywała się pusto w ściane bez usmiechu na twarzy. Na głowie ciągle miała bandaż. Podeszłem do niej i przytuliłem. Czkawka: Czemu taka smutna ? Astrid: Nie wiem. Brakuje mi Ciebie na Berk. Nie spodziewałem się takiej odpowiedzi. Astrid: Czkawka... wiem, że nienawidzisz swojego ojca, ale to może się zmienić. Możesz wrócić. Czkawka: Mało mnie nie zabił! I Ciebie. Astrid: Nie wiedział,że to Ty. Czkawka: Nie broń go... proszę... Astrid: Dobrze... nie będę. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach